Transformers Equestria Girls 2: Decepticons Vs Wondercolts
by bronydwaynebus
Summary: It has been a good summer since Megatron's defeat by Sunset Shimmer. Now that school is back on, and the Friendship Games went well, the Rainbooms get caught off guard by a bus supposedly from Crystal Prep. Unfortunately, it was a Decepticon in disguise, and it took the girls hostage, even Sci-Twi. The Decepticons then seized control of CHS. Will the Autobots save the day?
1. The Cybertronian At CPA

It is a beautiful night in Canterlot. Everyone was asleep. Even everything was quiet, except for a meteor flying above the nearby Crown City. The meteor was going down and down until...

"BOOM!" It crashed into the parking lot of Crystal Prep Academy.

Soon, the "meteor" began to shapeshift into what is a bulky alien creature. He has a red visor and he looks scary.

"Well, better find a vehicle mode," the alien creature said in a deep, raspy voice.

He looked around the parking lot until he found... two identical buses.

"Well, it is confusing. Either one will do," it said. "Scanning will begin in 3..2..1." It began scanning one of the buses. When it finished, it shapeshifted into the same bus that it scanned. Soon, the huge creature drove away into the night.

Soon, everything will be turned into an epic quest.


	2. Sunset's Morning

Sunset Shimmer woke up. It was like any other day. Now that she defeated Megatron with the Allspark Shard 8 months ago, she felt proud of herself. She then got dressed and was off to school in her yellow muscle car. Her muscle car is no ordinary car. It is known as Bumblebee, an Autobot who was chosen to keep her safe when the Decepticons invaded.

"How are the Friendship Games, Sunset?" said Bumblebee.

"Well, great. Even I defeated Midnight Sparkle," said Sunset.

The duo arrived at Canterlot High 15 minutes later. Sunset waved to Bumblebee before running into the school.

Once in school, Sunset saw her six friends, even Human Twilight or Sci-Twi, as some say.

"Hey, Sunset," all the five girls said.

"I heard on the news that a meteor landed on the Crystal Prep parking lot. What a huge crater. Oh my," said Fluttershy.

"Maybe it's payback for the Friendship Games," said Rainbow Dash.

"Or maybe an alien robot who landed there, scanned one of the buses, and drove off, looking for revenge because Megatron got defeated by you," explained Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie, we defeated myself, the sirens, the Decepticons, and tied with the Shadowbolts. Now all that is in the past," said Sunset.

"What is a Decepticon?" asked Sci-Twi.

"Nothing," replied Sunset. "Your twin from Equestria knows that."

Suddenly, the school bell rang. It is time for first period.

"We'll meet ya at lunch," said Applejack. The girls then went to class individually.

In Mrs. Harshwhinny's class, which is Sunset and Rarity's first period, Sunset was thinking about the time they where fighting the Decepticons, using Harmony cannons, and the time she impaled the Allspark into Megatron's spark.

Flashback

"You want the Allspark, Megatron? Then take it," said Sunset. "In fact, let me help you with that!" She then shoved the Allspark in Megatron's chest.

End Flashback

"Ms. Shimmer, pay attention!" yelled Mrs. Harshwhinny. "CLASS IS GOING ON, AND I DON'T WANT ANY DAYDREAMING, EVEN THOUGH IT'S YOUR COLTFRIEND OR LEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYY JENKINS, UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Yes, Mrs. Harshwhinny. And please cut the drama. Act professional," said Sunset.

"Oh, right,'' said the teacher.

"I wonder why she was behaving strangely, darling?" asked Rarity.

"Well, ever since she had Rainbow Dash on her roster, she had inherited some of her behavior," replied Sunset.

Everything was quiet for the rest of class.


	3. Optimus And The Princess

Behind Canterlot Boutique in the alley, Optimus Prime, the leader of the heroic Autobots, was waiting in vehicle mode for Princess Twilight, When she finally showed up, Prime transformed.

"Hey there, Prime. Got your message," said Twilight. "So anything you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Twilight, the planet's media has detected that a meteor has crashed into a parking lot at a charter school. The school cameras discovered that the meteor is actually a Cybertronian," Optimus explained. He then used his eyes to project what happened last night. The alley turned into a projection of Crystal Prep.

"Wow," Twilight said as the meteor hit the parking lot at the school. Next she saw a creature come out of the crater. Then she saw the creature scan one of the two buses and turn into the vehicle. Twilight then took note of what the bus looks like.

"We are eradicating the remaining Decepticons with NEST. But I'm here for your help, Twilight, because the government of this world and the princesses of Equestria believe we brought vengeance upon both worlds. Perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share," explained Prime.

"Isn't there another way, Prime?" said Twilight.

"There is no choice, Twilight. Soon, it might be your war. Both worlds should not suffer the same fate as our homeplanet. Humans, equines, and Cybertronians extinct," said Prime.

"Well, Sunset and I were keeping our school safe. She defeated Midnight Sparkle at the Friendship Games," said Twilight. "I'm sure she'll be ready."

"That is great. I heard about the Friendship Games. But if this Cybertronian is a Decepticon, he may be looking for revenge," said Optimus.

"Maybe I should go to the school," said Twilight. "But my counterpart of this world is there already. Can somebody else go?" she asked.

"I'll do. I will do more than you know," said Optimus.


	4. CPA Returns, Or Did They?

Back at Canterlot High, a bus from Crystal Prep parked at the parking lot. It has the same colors, except no one was driving or riding in it. Also noted that instead of a purple diamond between the headlights, it had a evil bird looking symbol. Soon the bus began to speaking to itself.

"This is the school where that maggot Sunset Shimmer goes," said the same deep, raspy voice. "When I capture that insect school, I will fullfill my master!" The voice began laughing evilly.

Inside the school, it is third period. Sunset has gym with Rainbow Dash. In the locker room, they were changing into their gym clothes.

"Well, that Megatron guy isn't going to attack us after all. He's dead," said Rainbow Dash as she slipped on her sneakers.

"But the Allspark is gone. There is no way that Cybertron will be restored," replied Sunset as she was tying her shoes.

"What about the tiny fragment of the Allspark thingy?" asked Dash.

"It's at the NEST base," replied Sunset.

"Maybe his cronies won't get it after all. It's in max security," said Dash.

"Right," said Sunset.

The gym class went on and on. Soon it was lunch time.

Sunset took her tray to the table where the girls are.

"Hey, Sunset," said Sci-Twi. "How did your morning go?"

"Great, Twilight," replied Sunset.

"Uhh, speaking of saying hello, what is Crystal Prep doing here?" said Fluttershy, pointing to the cafeteria window.

"Maybe the Shadowbolts were spying on us. They probably think that the crater has something to do with us," said Dash.

"Or, maybe it's an alien robot who is one of Megatron's cronies that came to spy on you, Sunset," said Pinkie, almost breaking the 4th wall.

"Right," said Sunset. "Let's eat our lunches."

After the 7 finished their lunches, they went to the bus that Fluttershy pointed at. It was still parked with no one inside it.

"Wow, nobody is inside it," said Fluttershy.

Soon, they checked the front of the bus. That is when they noticed something familiar.

"The symbol," Sunset said. "IT'S A DECEPTICON! RUN!"

"OH MY GOODNESS, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Pinkie shrieked at the top of her lungs.

The girls began to run. Not long after, the bus began to shapeshift. Arms and legs came out, windows became shoulders, and the front became the chest. Soon, it was completely a robot.


	5. The School Is Captured

The 7 girls stared in shock at the scary looking robot. It is a Decepticon that is more larger than Megatron or Optimus. Without the Autobots or Princess Twilight around, it will be hard to defeat it without Harmony cannons or magic.

"WHO IS THAT ROBOT?!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"It a Decepticon, Dash, come on, y'all," replied Applejack.

"Stay back, girls, it'll get worse if you get near it," said Sunset.

"Refer to me as Crystal Slammer. Well, well, it has been a long time since you defeated my faithful leader Megatron, Sunset Shimmer. I AM HERE TO AVENGE HIM!" the Decepticon yelled as he took out what appeared to be a huge lightning bolt. It then used the bolt to blast Sunset, but Pinkie got in the way and got hit instead, getting electrocuted. She got up with spiked hair, crackling with electricity. The girls ran over to Pinkie.

"Pinkie, are you okay, darling?" said Rarity. Pinkie squealed in response.

"Pinkie, you saved me! Thank you!" cried Sunset as she hugged the charred party girl.

"Aww, the hero gets the hug. NOT WHEN I'M AROUND!" Crystal Slammer shouted as he delivered another blast of lightning, but the girls dodge out of the way, resulting in the blast hitting the school, knocking out the electricity in the process. Students inside freaked out as the hallways and classrooms go dark. Sunset was in shock when she saw the lights go out. She then stared at Crystal Slammer with anger.

"LOOK, YOU'RE GOING TO GET SOMEBODY HURT!" yelled Sunset.

"I'M A DECEPTICON! DECEPTICONS DON'T CARE ABOUT INSECTS OR THEIR LARVAE GIRLS AND BOYS!" Crystal Slammer yelled. He then picked up Velvet Sky, who was walking by with Water Melody, and pointed his bolt at her face.

"SURRENDER, OR THIS GIRL WILL DIE!" the Decepticon said in a threatening manner.

"HELP! WATER!" yelled the techie girl to her friend.

"ARE YOU THIRSTY, GIRL? THEN HAVE A DRINK!" Crystal Slammer then walked to a fire hydrant and kicked it, triggering a geyser. He then put Velvet in the blasting water.

Velvet tried to speak, but her responses came out in gurgles.

"Okay, we'll surrender," said Sunset.

"No, you can't!" protested Rainbow Dash. "There has to be another way!"

"Rainbow," said Sunset. "We can't risk lives, so we have to surrender for the good of our school."

"Surrender accepted," said Crystal Slammer.

The Decepticon dropped Velvet Sky on top of her friend. Both Velvet and Water Melody ran away in panic.

"Starscream," he said through a comm link. "Get me a GroundBridge."

"Agreed,"said Starscream from the other end.

Soon, a portal opened up. Crystal Slammer took all seven prisoners through the portal. At the other end, two figures showed up with two smaller figures.

"Snow Cat, Brawl, Rumble and Frenzy, watch the school while I'm gone," ordered Crystal Slammer. "We will not have anyone give tips to the Autobots, understood?" he said with a stern look.

"Yes, sir," said all four Decepticons. They went through the GroundBridge to CHS.

"Brawl, you take the front. Rumble, Frenzy, take the sides. I'll take the back," ordered Snow Cat. The four Decepticons took their positions.

The school is captured.


	6. At NEST

Somewhere at the NEST base, four new new Autobots were training.

"Hey, Blades," said the first Autobot to the second.

"Hey, Heatwave," said Blades. "Well, how are Chase and Boulder doing?" he asked.

"Doing weights," said Heatwave. "It's kinda upsetting to leave Griffon Rock for this mission. Prime said that there may be another war coming," he explained.

"Well, it may be because of his concerns with seven teenage girls," said an Autobot with a police-like appearance.

"Right, Chase," replied Heatwave.

"Rescue Bots, there's something you need to see," said Special Agent Spitfire as she walked in.

"Right," said Heatwave.

"Is it a rescue mission?" asked Boulder.

"It's a message from the Decepticons," said Spitfire.

2 minutes later, they were in the communications room with the NEST agents and other Autobots: Wheeljack, Ratchet, Hound, Arcee, Ironhide, Tankor, Breakaway, Sunstreaker, Smokescreen, Firestar, Cliffjumper, and Sideswipe.

"Here's the video that the Decepticons left," said Ratchet, pulling up a video.

Inside the video was Starscream, relaying the message.

"Greetings, Autobots. I am the new Decepticon leader, Starscream. If you don't surrender Optimus Prime," said Starscream as he snapped his fingers.

Crystal Slammer, Soundwave, Knockout, and Slipstream came out with 7 containers. Inside the containers were the girls, yelling for help as the four Decepticons went to one of the Nemesis' exits.

"I will have no choice, but to drop them to their deaths," Starscream finished his sentence. "Make your choice, Prime," he said as he laughed evilly.

"By the way, Autobots," said Crystal Slammer. "You have a school to save," he finished. He then showed a picture of Canterlot High being surrounded by Decepticons. The video then ended.

"Oh my goodness. Our allies are in danger," said Ratchet. "We have to save those girls, but the school goes first," he said.

"Saving human lives is our top priority," said Optimus as he walked in with Princess Twilight.

"What now?" said Arcee. "Saving a bunch of teenagers, then the girls, right?"

"Arcee, you may be right, but Sunset Shimmer is once again in danger, this time, with her friends," said Prime.

"Not on my watch!" said Princess Twilight. "I don't want my friend to be frozen again!"

"Firestar, Ironhide, Breakaway, Rescue Bots, Tankor, and Firestar," said Optimus. "You will free the school from the clutches of the Decepticons. Arcee, Hound, Cliffjumper, Smokescreen, Sideswipe, and Cliffjumper, come with me to the Nemesis," Prime finished. "Bumblebee will catch up with us."

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" he cried.

The Autobots soon transformed into their vehicle modes and went on to the places that Prime said.


	7. CMC Escape Attempts

Meanwhile, inside the darkened hallways of Canterlot High, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle were looking at the panicking students.

"Wow, I guess the power's out," said Apple Bloom.

"Aren't they too old to get scared of the dark?" said Scootaloo.

"Maybe," said Sweetie Belle. "Let's get out of here."

The CMC crept through the hallways without getting trampled. When they got to the side exit, they were met by Brawl with his weapons ready.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE DECEPTICONS ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET BACK INSIDE OR I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Brawl yelled, scaring the CMC back indoors.

"Wow," said Scootaloo. "Maybe I am afraid of robots now."

"Me too," said Sweetie Belle.

"Me three," said Apple Bloom. The CMC embraced each other.

Then they tried again, dressed as chickens. When they went past Brawl, he took out his weapons.

"Three chickens?" said Brawl. Suddenly, Scootaloo's beak mask fell off.

"Uh oh," said Scootaloo.

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! GET BACK INSIDE!" Brawl yelled, trying to blast the trio. They got back inside.

"I don't know what to do. Maybe the military can help," said Scootaloo.

So they waited.


	8. Rise Of Galvatron

Meanwhile, in an unknown realm, Megatron was floating around with nowhere to go.

"Seriously, Unicron should be here now," he said. Suddenly a purple flash nearly knocked Megatron's optic off. It turns out to be a purple fairy with eagle-like wings, messed up hair, glowing glasses, and a unicorn horn on her forehead.

"Who are you?" said Megatron.

"I'm Midnight Sparkle," said the fairy. "You must be Megatron."

"Indeed I am," said the Decepticon leader. "You remind me of that wretched Twilight Sparkle."

"Twilight Sparkle huh? Well, if you want to get back to the real world, you will have to be my soldier," said Midnight.

"WHAT?! NO ONE TELLS MEGATRON WHAT TO DO!" Megatron yelled as he tried to blast Midnight, but she produced a magic shield, deflecting the blast.

"Fine I have no choice," said Midnight. She then used her magic to cover Megatron in a magic bubble. Inside the bubble, Megatron screamed as he was going through a morphing process.

5 minutes later, the bubble popped, revealing Megatron. His body now has moderate violet and brilliant rose instead of silver and red. His fusion cannon now is a sword that is glowing in a pale, light grayish cyan color.

"You are now known as Galvatron," said Midnight. She then told Galvatron about the sword.

"This sword will make me more powerful, enough to destroy Optimus and take over this planet," said Galvatron. "Prepare for my revenge, Prime." He then used the sword to open a portal to the real world, and went through it.

"Good luck, Galvatron," said Midnight sarcastically. "Destroy Optimus Prime."


	9. Three New Allies

Meanwhile, three girls named Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk were walking in an alley.

"Well, I will get that Sunset Shimmer," said Adagio. "She ruined our chance to sing well."

"I agree with you, Adagio," said Aria. "Maybe Sunset needs to pay for what she has done to our pendants."

"I don't have money to pay for tacos," said Sonata.

Soon, a tank showed up in the alley. On the tank was a bird looking symbol.

"Hello, ladies, I'm Bludgeon," said the tank. "Heard you hate a girl named Sunset Shimmer. Come join us so we can defeat her."

"Sure," said Adagio.

"Get in," said the tank. The Dazzlings then got inside, and the tank drove off.


	10. Battle Of CHS Pt1

Meanwhile, on the Nemesis, Sunset was trying to free herself from the container she is in..

"Rainbow Dash," said Sunset. "Is there's a way out of the container?" she asked.

"I'm trying to get out of my own," said Dash, trying to kick the glass cylinder. "It won't break."

"Wow," said Knockout. "I guess girls want to scratch my paint job." He smirked at Dash in the container he was holding.

"Well, well, Twilight," said Crystal Slammer as he tapped on the cringing Sci-Twi's container. "Too bad that you will die."

"STARSCREAM!" yelled Sunset. "YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS! THE AUTOBOTS AND CUPCAKE SLASH WILL GET YOU BEFORE YOU DROP US!"

"I wonder who this Cupcake Slash is," said Starscream. "Vehicons, go find this Cupcake Slash. NOW!"

"Yes, sir," said two Vehicons. They then went to find the person named Cupcake Slash.

Soon, a tank showed up. Three girls came out.

"The sirens!" exclaimed Sunset. "What are they doing here?"

"You know, human," said the tank as it transformed into robot mode.

"Bludgeon's right, Sunset, isn't it?" said Adagio.

"He's cool," said Aria.

"He gave me a taco!" said Sonata.

"Well, Bludgeon told me that they are now our allies," said Starscream.

"Isn't it right, Rainbow Fuzz?" said Knockout to Rainbow Dash.

"I AM NOT RAINBOW FUZZ! I AM RAINBOW DASH!" yelled Dash.

"STOP IT, DASH! YOUR'E GOING TO GET US KILLED!" yelled Sunset. But Slipstream, who has her container, has her missiles ready.

"Soon, you will die with your friends," said Slipstream. "Don't yell again, understood?"

Soon, what looks like a plane painted moderate violet and brilliant rose appeared in the sky.

"Is it one of ours?" asked Crystal Slammer. Starscream then checked the computer.

"It appear it is, Crystal Slammer," replied the Decepticon Air Commander.

Then Crystal Slammer has a strange feeling.

"Megatron, your'e alive,"Crystal thought. Then the mysterious airplane shapeshifted into a familiar figure: Megatron, but now he looks different.

Megatron then landed inside the Nemesis.

"Lord Megatron, is it you?" asked Starscream.

"I thought I had destroyed you," said Sunset in shock.

"I am Megatron no more. Call me Galvatron," said the Decepticon leader. "Starscream, you have bad comedy."

"Lord, but I..." Starscream was about to plead when Galvatron blasted him to the wall with his sword.

"Wow, that was unexpected," said Fluttershy as she cringed.

"Any other Decepticon has a problem with my leadership?" Galvatron asked sternly. All Decepticons except Starscream shook their heads.

"Lord Galvatron, it's been a long time," said Crystal Slammer. "Welcome back."

"Crystal Slammer, old pal," said Galvatron.

"Lord, we managed to get those seven girls, including the one who killed you," said Crystal. "Care to do the honors?"

"It surely would be a pleasure to finish off my killer for revenge," said Galvatron as he pointed his sword towards Sunset.

"NO, SUNSET!" yelled the other six girls as Galvatron's sword calibrates.

To be continued


End file.
